Unexpected Circumstances
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: When his world is turned upside another takes the opportunity to make his own better. Circumstances play into one another and convince shadowed hearts that they need one another.


The blood drips down his face just as golden eyes flutter open, a groan passing over wet lips. The metallic taste makes his stomach churn, a hard swallow forcing it all back down as he glances slowly from side to side. He hadn't remembered everything coming to a sudden halt; then again he doesn't remember much of anything besides the general details. The passenger seat he's strapped into makes him painfully aware that he can't move, his eyes blurred and his head dizzy as he tries to figure everything out. Long cerulean hair falls over his shoulders, sticking to the blood smeared over his face. He can only lean his head back against the headrest, eyes hesitantly glancing over to the friend that had been driving.

Emerald eyes are closed off but his chest rises and falls evenly despite the gash on his forehead. His throat croaks out words for help, the volume being a little more than a squeak compared to the sirens in the distance. Sirens... he notes that those are good and falls quiet, concentrating on breathing rather than speaking. His mind reels as screams for help and ones in pain fill his ears next. He listens to those that had been in the other car, trying to block them out as his breathing becomes far more than labored. His chest burns as he struggles to get a breath, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his fingers into fists. His ears begin to ring and no matter how hard he concentrates it only continues to get louder until he can't even begin to hear what's going on around him. Just as he goes to open his eyes he realizes that darkness has already engulfed his consciousness as he falls deeper into a place where the pain is numbed and his breathing comes much easier.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The walls around him are doused in starch white with the only two windows in the room being covered by a thin drapery. Xemnas' amber eyes glare at the ceiling as he waits for his doctor to dismiss him for the day; declaring that he's healthy for yet another day and can go on with his fragile life. Even after a month of the catheter procedure he finds himself unable to escape from the endless amount of follow ups he must take despite the "flawless surgery" the doctor ensured they did on him. It had been a surgery that was slightly less surgical than the other procedures they could have done on him, but with his budget limited and strained he choose the one he did in hopes it would serve its purpose all the same.

He crosses his jean clad legs as he sits on the edge of the bed, waiting rather impatiently more so than usual. When he had arrived the nurses and attending seemed to be in a frantic state like disturbed bees fixing their comb from damage. Deeply tanned fingers brush away at the silver- gray tresses resting over his shoulders. The worn black jacket draped over his broad shoulders remains open even now that the exam is over, showing off the gray t-shirt clinging to his torso. A small nurse suddenly walks back into the room, her bright blue eyes smiling and matching her scrubs. The frail looking woman walks over to him, short ebony hair hugging the soft curves of her face. "Doctor Even got pulled away into a surgery, so I came to tell you that you can go home and we'll notify you about the other tests later."

Xemnas stands and resists the urge to sigh heavily, slightly rustled that he was forced to wait when his test results won't be back for at least a few more hours... like hell if he's waiting around here for them. "Fine, I'll wait for your call."

He walks around her and she clutches the plastic pink clipboard to her chest before turning around, "Oh... um..." Xemnas stops in his stride just as he gets to the door, glancing over his shoulder. "Have a nice day?"

Used to her nervous state around him, he tries to ease her nerves and gives a small nod. "You too, Xion..."

He leaves her there and begins striding down the packed hallway, yet never getting shoved or pushed aside. The nineteen year old walks with pride and confidence, his eyes looking forward as he tries to make his way out of the winding hallways of the hospital and out to his car. However, as he passes into yet another corridor he finds himself slowing to a stop at the sound of yelling.

"Get away from me! I don't need any help! Just let me go!"

For some reason Xemnas finds himself heading straight for the room that the shouts echo out of. Several female nurses are doting around the bedside of a young man that looks to be close to Xemnas' own age. Tussled cerulean hair sticks to his skin from the apparent sweat and left over splotches of crimson on his neck. Thick bandages criss-cross between golden eyes and wrap around his head. He sits on the bed thrashing about, pushing the nurses away while trying to keep his dignity of sitting there in a white hospital gown.

Xemnas strides straight in and between two young women, grabbing the man's upper arm tightly. "Why don't you calm down..." the words coming out in a harsh, deadpan statement other than a question.

Golden eyes glare holes into him as the words seem to be growled out, "Fuck off."

Strong fingers lock onto his chin, giving Xemnas the opportunity to keep him quiet. "Let them treat you."

"And if I don't?" he asks as his eyes narrow at Xemnas.

"I'll be staying regardless."

Xemnas releases the boy's chin from his grasp and positions himself in the corner of the room, sitting in one of the dark blue chairs for guests. His eyes stay unfocused on the blue haired youth, but on the blinds that are pulled up to give a view of the sky outside. The boy remains quiet as the nurses dote over him, making sure all the monitors are accurately secured. Even though he says nothing his eyes remain on Xemnas, angered and hateful. Slowly each nurse leaves the room and just as the last one walks out the door the doctor steps in, accompanied by another as well.

One glances over at Xemnas with curious emerald eyes, his blonde hair falling to his shoulders, with some hanging down by the sides of his face. "Xemnas, didn't the nurse inform you that we'd contact you?"

Xemnas cuts his eyes over at the esteemed Doctor Even, "Yes."

"This man hasn't warranted visitors yet."

"And I don't have my test results yet."

Doctor Even mumbles to himself as he turns back to the man in the bed, his attention focusing solely on him alone. "I'm Doctor Even and I'm the cardio-surgeon for this hos-"

"Are you saying something is wrong with my heart?"

Xemnas almost smirks at the cutoff the man gives Doctor Even, pleased that he's the type of person not to let someone shove him around and dance around the answers. The much younger doctor besides the clearly frazzled blonde man gives a small shake of his head. Slate blue locks fall over the right side of his face, draping past his chin unlike the rest which is cut much shorter at the base of his head. "I'll be the doctor that is taking care of your case. My name is Doctor Ienzo, I special in the brain," his words coming out softly spoken and small compared to his coworker's words. "Tell me what you were doing earlier today..."

The man clearly becomes agitated; his brow furrowing and his hands clenching at the white sheet pooled around his waist. "Saix... I'm eighteen and..."

Acting as though that clarifies everything, Ienzo keeps his hands in his pockets, "You were in a car accident earlier today. You suffered deep lacerations to your face and combined with the force of the impact you are now suffering from a severe case of amnesia. However, the fact that you can at least remember your age and name shows signs of steady recovery."

Swallowing that pill down with a struggled ease Saix glares up at Even with a sort of hatred, "So what are you here for?"

Even crosses his arms over his chest, "You were the passenger in the car. You're friend was the driver, I did all I could to repair his heart but in the end it wasn't enough."

The news sinks into Saix as Even strides out of the room with a single glance to Xemnas beforehand. Ienzo grabs at Saix's attention as he speaks, "If you don't have any further questions I'll be back to see you shortly."

"How long do I stay here?"

"At least till the morning and then until you can find someone to stay with, to keep a watchful eye on you."

Saix gives a stiff nod as the short male leaves the room as well, leaving only him and Xemnas in a semi comfortable silence. "Why are you still here?"

"To make sure you don't bite some."

"I'm not a dog."

"You're still volatile. You don't recall who you are other than what you're called and you've lost your friend... another word, you're unstable."

A deep throated growl is shot back at Xemnas, proving his words to be true. "I don't have friends that I can't remember; it doesn't matter if he's dead or not."

The loneliness echoes hollowly inside of Saix as he sits restrained to this bed with not only wires but no memories and no life. Xemnas stands up from his seat and strides with confidence over to Saix's bedside. No words slip from the silver haired man's lips as he gazes down at Saix, his hand lingering for a spare moment on Saix's shoulder before he turns to leave. Saix remains where he is, envying that he man can leave with ease while he's stuck where he is with no past that he can remember.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The coming of the morning brings bitterness to Saix's heart, which he could swear doesn't exist with all the hollow feelings making him want to cave in on himself. He waits for Ienzo to return with the news that he can guess; he can't leave. No one came to visit him, not even the parents of his dead "friend". All he can guess is that he wasn't liked by them if they didn't come to see him, even though the nurse, a small girl named Xion, assured she'd ask them to. The door is left open even though he doesn't care to glance out or listen in on the never ending chatter. Saix only turns his head to the doorway when Ienzo steps inside, "Some nurses will be in momentarily to prep you for your leave. All I ask is that you take it careful and make it to your appointments so that I can track your growth in memory." Ienzo gives a spare nod before walking out once more, leaving Saix to his thoughts.

"Leave?" he asks aloud, not quite believing it himself.

As the nurses begin coming in and bustling around him the scene passes before him in the blink of an eye. By the time they're done they've secured him clothes, brought by the one he'll be staying with and a wheelchair that he'll be wheeled out in. Saix sits in the uncomfortable contraption, fidgeting inside of the clothes that are just a size or so bigger than what he is comfortable with. The jeans on his hips could use a belt to keep them in place rather than slinking down in an attempt to come off and the white shirt aggravates him because of the nonexistence of color. Waiting patiently for his "savior", as Xion called it, to come and take him away from the hospital until he comes in for his checkup, Saix finds himself wanting to get out sooner than it's coming.

Boots bound softly against the tile in the hospital corridor as long legs bring Saix's new roommate into view. Xemnas stays idling in the doorway for a second long enough to let Saix drag his eyes from the toe of his boots, over black jeans, and up to the collar of the gray shirt beneath an ebony jacket. Xemnas doesn't let their eyes connect as he walks around and grabs at the handles of the wheelchair, beginning to roll it until Saix pushes a leg out to steady it against the doorframe, "Why?"

"Because I can. Now put your leg down or it'll be in a cast."

A growl rumbles in the depths of Saix's throat as he lowers his leg, letting Xemnas roll him out of the room and through the many hallways to get to the front of the hospital. Neither says a word when Xemnas stops at the front desk; signing Saix out and retrieving the belongings such as the wallet he had on him in the car crash. Xemnas takes the bag and sets it in Saix's lap before continuing to push him through the bustling hospital and out the front doors. Saix takes a deep breath as he clutches the brown leather of the wallet in his hands, a form of anxiety creeping up on him like his own shadow. Xemnas only keeps going, not giving the other a chance to protest until he stops their trek next to an old, but rather impressive quaint little car. The ebony paint is faded but Saix can tell that it's well taken care of, even with the faded paint job it still shines like a freshly painted sports car.

Saix grumbles as he stands out of the wheelchair now that he's out of the premise of the hospital, waiting as Xemnas unlocks the passenger door and opens it for him. With ease he slides inside and onto the black leather seat, the shut of the door resonating through his body like a drum. He doesn't know why he's allowed this man to take him home and not even to his own home since he can't remember it. Most people would have spit in his face and stayed in the hospital, refusing to go home with a stranger. But when everyone you meet is now a stranger, what choice is there between being stuck in a stuffy room racking up bills that will need to be paid and going to someone's house were a possible bed might be. Saix isn't stupid, he prides that he's anything but despite not having any memory. This is why when Xemnas takes his place in the driver's seat and sticks the key into the ignition; Saix lets out a mumbled thank you as the engine is revved. Having heard the small statement Xemnas lets a smile flicker onto his lips before he shifts the car into reverse, effectively getting out of the cramped parking space and in the direction of heading to his home.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Only with a few weeks passed Saix sits on Xemnas' couch, the TV flashing in front of him even though he pays no attention to it. Xemnas was supposed to be downstairs with him at the beginning of this commercial period, the sense of worry making him glance over his shoulder. Muting the TV he stands up from the couch, hoping to hear some sort of movement coming from the floor above him. At first he thinks something is wrong as his heart pounds in his ears and his heart in his chest, the thought forced away from his mind as he childishly thinks that nothing could happen to the silver haired savior. Out of his own personal hell this man took it upon him to take care of Saix, something he's pretty sure no one has ever done. With the past weeks being something filled with small arguments but always needing with an almost loving bid of good night, both waiting to get up in the morning to start it all over again. Saix will admit at first he hated the idea of being in a home with someone he just met, but with everyone being that way with his memory still in shambles he doesn't quite mind anymore. If anything it's a blessing in disguise. That's exactly what runs through his head as he hears a soft thud from above his head, his heart proceeding to launch out of his chest cavity if it could.

The one person keeping his anger packed away tightly only to let it vent out in small doses... the one that has made sure he's recovered the parts of his life that he needs to live in society... the one that he's hoping is alright as he practically launches off the couch and up the carpeted stairs.

The next few minutes rush by in a blur of frantic and angered actions as he spots Xemnas leaning over the edge of the bed clutching his chest, the other hand covering his mouth as he coughs hard, crimson tingeing those tanned fingers. His hand shot for the cellphone, which Xemnas had given him, in his pocket. The three digits highlight on the calling bar as he sets it on speaker, leaning down to see if Xemnas can tell him what could possibly be wrong with someone so... perfect. In a matter of moments the woman on the phone only repeats that dispatchers are on their way, trying to keep both men calm as Saix does nothing in his own opinion. As the woman promised, the men are at the front door and Saix is glad that it's unlocked for they dart straight upstairs to where Xemnas and Saix are sitting by the side of the bed. The silver haired man is ripped away from him and carried on a gurney downstairs and out the door, one of the men telling Saix to follow in a car.

It doesn't even faze Saix as he nearly trips down the stairs to get in the car just as the ambulance is pulling onto the street. In a swift motion he's right behind them, eyes locked onto the whirling lights of the red vehicle. Living close to the hospital Saix is forced to take a slightly different route to park the car, shoving the keys in his pocket and dashing to the front desk and past all those in line. Just as he's about to spout out a barely coherent sentence he spots one of the doctors that he knows. A flash of red before his eyelids is all it takes for Saix to take a stomped step towards the blonde heart doctor and coil his fingers into the doctor's jacket, shoving the man up against the wall. "Tell me what's wrong or I'll give you amnesia."

Even huffs in a dignified manner, "He'll die if I'm not in there No release me and go sit in the waiting room like a good boy."

Saix growls at the statement but does as he's told, letting the man down so he can save Xemnas' life. Not quite where what he's doing or why, he lets his legs move on their own accord to take him to the waiting room for loved ones waiting on their family or lovers to come out perfectly healthy. He takes a seat; sitting as straight as a beam while staring at the wall across from his row of seats, two other rows in front of him. No one pays him a lick of attention as his blank mind struggles to stay just that; blank.

A young woman that he could probably break like a twig walks over to him, dainty fingers tapping his shoulder. "Um, you're Saix right?" The blue haired man cuts his eyes over at her, well aware that her eyes are instantly drawn to the 'x' shaped scar between his eyes. He waits for her to speak and after a moment of snapping out of her obvious stare, the small dark haired girl tangles her fingers together at her waist. The blue scrubs rustle against her slim limbs as she walks around in front of him, cutting off some of the peoples' views of their conversation. "Doctor Even sent me out to, um, inform you of what he's, uh, doing." Her speech rubs him the wrong way but he shrugs that away from the forefront of his mind, his mere presence seeming to set her on edge as if he were her boss. "Xemnas has a heart condition; ventricular septal defect. A month ago he had an additional surgery to fix the problem and I'm, uh, sure you're aware he comes in for regular checkups."

"What's your point?"

"Um, uh, he's in surgery at the moment to repair what somehow came undone. I'll be back to keep you updated and then when you can see him."

She barely even waits for Saix to nod before she's practically dashing back through the double doors, sweating bullets from having to do her newly appointed task and not being allowed in surgery. It doesn't matter to Saix save for the fact that over the next few hours she comes back each hour; reporting what's happening and how the procedure is moving along without any further complications... that is until the last step.

As Xion stands beside Saix's chair delivering yet another update, hopefully the last one before he's allowed to follow her to Xemnas' hospital room, another nurse with the same stature of her runs to her side. She grabs Xion's hand, "Doctor Even needs us immediately, we don't have time to explain." She hurries to say, crimson hair pulled back from her face as she talks, the last sentence meant mainly for Saix.

Thoroughly enthralled that someone apparently isn't doing the best they can, or so Saix determines, he stands up just as the redhead barrels back out from the doors to skid to a stop in front of him. Her brilliant sapphire eyes look up at him with all the confidence in the world, nothing about him seeming to scare or intimidate her in the least. "Oh no, you're coming with me." She makes sure to follow him through a different set of gray and white double doors, glancing behind her ever so often to make sure he's still glowering over her much smaller frame. After a few extra turns down obviously unneeded hallways she stops in front of a closed door, motioning to it. By the time Saix has his fingers wrapped around the knob and begins turning the cool brass object, the nurse is gone down the hallway. Saix steps inside the room, eyes barely scanning over the numerous machines, not wanting to actually look and acknowledge them. He simply makes his way to Xemnas' bed, looking down at dull amber eyes.

Xemnas glares harshly at Saix who stands at his bedside; unmoving and silent. "Lean down," he demands. Just as Saix gets into reach Xemnas places his left hand on the nape of Saix's neck, forcing him even lower so that his lips can ghost over Saix's cheek. "If you ever worry again I'll kick you instead of that. Now go get me that doctor of mine."

Flustered, a slight pink tinting pale cheeks, Saix immediately spins around and heads out of the room in an attempt to hide the fact that he didn't absolutely despise the show of affection. He composes himself as Xion walks towards the room, her smile flashing at him in an attempt to keep her own composure as he asks for her to send that loon of a doctor their way before returning to Xemnas' side; vowing not to leave it, the one person who he'll always remember.


End file.
